Pierrot
by cookieforeves56
Summary: The summary is inside! Its based off of Hatsune Miku's Pierrot. I also based it off from the anime PV. I hope you like it! IkutoxOC


Hey Guys! So, this story is about the song Pierrot by Hatsune Miku, But the song was sung by Miku-tan for the PV. Its an IkutoxOC and Hinamori Amu is in there too, but not as often though.. Please don't hate me and write bad stuff at me if you don't like it. T^T Its my first one so, I wouldn't be surprised if i got bad comments. BUT THAT DOESN'T TELL YOU TO WRITE ANY. Anyways: I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

This was years ago. Years passed and I haven't seen him ever since. He brought me back to my feet and with a nice smile on my face.I wanted it to keep it that way so I decided to make others happy as well. I joined the circus to hide my identity from showing others that I used to be sad and that bad things still have an effect on only that, I like to make others happy. I come and go, making people and children laugh, leaving where I was with a day, I so happen to come around a tree with a boy my age sitting underneath it, looking down.

"Man, this has got to be fate or something." I chuckled to myself as I placed my circus mask on my face.

I climbed up from the other side of the tree, right behind the boy. I peeked a little, taking a glimpse of the boy. He had nice silky blue hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He leaned his head back, his head being supported by the tree.

"_-sigh-_ Why does life have to be so complicated?" he complained. I jumped out from behind, catching his attention.

I held up a red ball, big enough for a lion to play with. I stood up and balanced on the ball, earning a surprised look from the boy. I purposely fell on my back, acting as if on accident. The boy extended his hand as if he wanted to be there to catch me. He laughed a small laugh causing me to smile. A few weeks later, I performed a small show downtown. I did the basics, balancing on a bouncy ball while juggling tennis size ones. Many kids laughed and gave an applause as others applauded with their children. I didn't notice but the boy was there, the boy that was sitting underneath that tree. He smiled throughout the performance, causing me to smile too. There was a sudden hand that touched his shoulder causing him to frown. A woman with pink hair, a summer hat and dress held his shoulder with an evil grin plastered on her face. He sighed and turned away from my performance and walked ahead. Without notice, a rock was headed my way causing my head to bleed and send a crack to my mask. I fell off the ball, my blood now dripping onto the concrete.

"Momma, is the clown going to be okay? It's bleeding." I over heard a child say.

I looked up slightly, the boy from before still there. He gave a worried look toward my direction, staring at my injured head. I groggily stood up and spun a few times and popped up in front of the crying child that was worried about me. I pointed at my head, pointing at the bleeding spot. Sudden flowers appeared, the boy now amazed. The boy from before gave a sigh of relief and smiled a smile. But, without my attention, I can sense that the girl behind him had an evil aura in her. I sighed as I started to head back to the tent, hurrying on getting my injured taken care of. After a few cleaning and patching, my injury was finally cured.

"There you go Maekan. That kid must have had a pretty good arm to knock you down and make you bleed like that." the other clown exclaimed as he closed the first aid kit.

"As long I'm doing my job right then it's nothing." I complied as I wiped my mask.

"You're just lucky it's a rock. Something worse than that can happen so you got to be careful." he warned.

"I know, I know! It's alright, you know me." I laughed.

He continued to give me a worried look, eyeing me. "Fujiko, I'm alright! See look!" I exclaimed as I proved it with a cartwheel.

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "Alright.. But next time, don't let this happen to you." he concluded and walked away.

I laughed and placed my costume back on. As I walked through the tent, something caught my attention. "You're the clown from earlier." he exclaimed. I looked toward his direction and looked at him quite shocked. He couldn't tell but I was shocked seeing him here in the tent. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat cris-cross on top of a speaker system. "Why do you show lies? Why do you tell people that it's always alright?" he asked, his face looking down and sad.

I waved my finger, catching his attention. I pointed toward my masks' smile, making him smile slightly. "I never said that I show lies. All those things that I stated are all true. After all, the only thing that I want is to see people smile." I stated, leaping off the speaker.

He was shocked but smiled a smile afterwards. "Are you staying for the show later? I hope to see you there." I exclaimed and skipped away. "There you are! Hurry! We got to get you ready for your tightrope performance!" the others exclaimed. "Coming! I'll be on my way!" I hollered and ran toward them.

**-The ultimate performance-**

"And now we would like to present the performance of the night: The tight rope performance!" the ringer announced.

I was excited for this performance. I was excited because he was in the audience, watching me. I didn't notice until I got to the top, the pinkette was there, staring at the blue haired man. I adjusted my clown hat, just to tuck in some stray hairs that were sticking out. I stood up straight, holding a pole on my left hand and the unicycle on right. I steadily placed the unicycle on the tight rope as I balanced myself on top. Everybody gasped and sudden murmurs were filling up the tent. I heard somebody start climbing the latter, making me look back slightly. "Stop! Hurry and come back!" Fujiko shouted.

It caught slight attention and everybody started to murmur even louder. I was already in the middle, just a little further to the other side. "I don't think so! Fujiko, you know how much I worked on this!" I whispered/shouted back.

"The rope is not tightened! Somebody just-!" right before he can finish, I can start to hear something tearing. I looked down, starting to see the rope ripping. "Maekan!" Fujiko shouted, trying to catch my extended hand.

By the time when our hands barely touched, I started to fall. My hat and mask escaped, leaving nothing to cover my face. "No!" I yelped as I tried to reach my falling mask.

Right when I was about to grab my mask, I felt a sudden impact on my head and back. "Ikuto! Come back!" the pinkette called after the blue haired man. I tried to cover my face as I draped my arm over my face. I felt somebody pick me up, my vision blurred out by the light. I smiled slightly as I tried to show no pain. "Oh, you did come to watch.." I said with a smile, ignoring the blood oozing out from my injured head.

As I opened my eyes, tears were falling on my face. I looked at him shocked. "Baka.. Why did you do it? You almost killed yourself.." he sobbed. I continued to look at him shocked. "You know it's me.. From the park.. I haven't seen you cry ever since that day.. Cry, cry and just let it out.." he said, his tears still falling. I tried to reason but my mouth said nothing. I tried again but my mouth started to give out weeps. At that moment, I sobbed on his shoulder, the tears now flowing out of my eyes.

_**flashback**_

Years ago, I would always cry. Cry when I was all alone. No one wanted me. No one would lend a hand toward me, nor ask if I was alright. It was like this until that day came. I was crying on my knees at the park until a boy around my age came and approached me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked up from my hands, looking at him with my tear filled eyes. He stuck out his hand gesturing me to take it. I hesitated at first until he grabbed my hand and yanked me forward. I was pulled in a warm embrace that no one has ever given me before. New tears started to spill as I held the strange boy tighter. "It's all right. The people who don't come help others are bad people. There are people like me who help others! I'm a good person, okay?" he asked as he pulled away just to look at my face.

I blinked a few times before nodding my head slowly. He put on a cheesy smile, cheesy enough that it made me giggle.

_**end of flashback**_

We both let our tears fall as he embraced my injured body. Half of my curly brown hair, stained with my blood. My sobbing seized and my grip loosened. My eyes felt heavy for that moment so I took the chance to slowly close my eyes for rest. "Ikuto.." I whispered before my eyes fully closed.

_**3 years later **_

After that sudden incident at the circus performance. Ikuto carried me to the ambulance where they did some check ups on my head and brain. Nothing major happened in my brain, but just a minor crack in my skull. After that, Ikuto decided to come with me to travel instead of staying with the pinkette. Apparently her name was Hinamori Amu. "So, what's going to happen with that Amu girl?" I asked as I was walking side by side with Ikuto.

"I don't know what she'll do without me. I think she'll just try to find a new man or she'll think suicide." he chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you worried about work and stuff? You don't always have to be here with me, traveling." I exclaimed as I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah but I'm here so to catch you not falling from anything. Even if you know how." he smirked as he lowered his face to eye level.

I looked at him wide eyed and tried to cover my blush. "Now, do you know the reason why I brought you here?" he asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Hmm? No. But this park does look familiar." I exclaimed as I looked around a bit.

"Exactly. This is -the- park." he smirked. "No kidding! Really? Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice it." I laughed as I looked up.

"Hey, is it okay if I show you something?" he asked. "Sure, what is it?" I asked, looking up.

"You have to close your eyes and tilt your head a little to your left." he explained.

I did as ordered and folded my hands behind my back. "Like this?" I asked. "Yeah, just like that. Now, wait here." he explained. I waited for a while, my eyes still closed and my head still tilted. "Ikuto! Whe-!" right when I was about to ask where he was, there was a sudden contact on my lips that made me shut my mouth.

I shot my eyes open, seeing dark azure ones. I pulled away, only to realize that I wasn't able to go far. His arm was snaked around my waist, tight and secure so I won't escape. "W-Wh-What are y-yo-you d-d-doing!" I stammered.

"I'm showing you the thing. I'm showing my feelings toward you." he replied.

My blush darkened and I covered my mouth with the back of my hand. "You feel the same way about me correct?" he questioned. My blush kept getting darker and darker as I slowly nodded to his question. He grabbed my chin with his other hand to make me look at him. "Then I think it's best if we stay together..forever.." he whispered as he moved his face closer.

"What do you think? Do you think that's a good idea?" he whispered again, stopping so his lips were hovering over my lips. I looked straight into his eyes and smiled a big smile with tears of joy. "Mhm!" I hummed as I watched him wipe some tears with his thumb. "I love you.." he whispered. "I love you too.." I whispered back before he pulled me into another kiss, but with more passion. We broke the kiss to look at each other. He smiled as I giggle a smile.

_**Its alright now.. You found me..**_


End file.
